


i'll be watching from the moon

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ficlet, Forehead Kisses, Good Friend Momota Kaito, Love, M/M, Mention of Death, Sad, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Stargazing, mention of illness, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kaito knows that shuichi won't know what to do, so he gives him a simple instruction.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	i'll be watching from the moon

**Author's Note:**

> kind of sad,,, i wrote this in 15 minutes w/o proofreading so fhdifhd sorry for any errors

kaito liked to look at the moon. that was no secret, hell, it was all he’d talk about. talk of anything with him always looped back to his precious getaway, but there was never a serious talk about what made the astronaut love the moon so much. shuichi figured it was just some weird quirk about his boyfriend that he’d never understand.

of course, he was well aware that kaito was severely ill. it wasn’t anything that he was to be scared of, as kaito promised it’d ‘go away before you know it’, but it was still a thought that plagued the anxious detective as he tried to sleep at night. was kaito really going to be okay?

kaito knew that he had not much time left, only about a month until his body would give way. he didn’t want to tell shuichi, as living those last few weeks with constant tears and sobs would be hell, but it was going to be okay. shuichi would find someone new, forget about their relationship, and he’d be the happiest man to roam the earth. kaito would be sure to watch from his front row seat.

another sleepover was upon them, and this time, they were laying on kaito’s roof, their eyes glued to the moon in dead silence. the silence… it was all too familiar for the both of them by this point. kaito cleared his throat, ignoring the blood that he tasted in his mouth as he did so.

“…’ey, shuichi? if something bad happens to me, i need ya’ to promise me something.”

shuichi furrowed his brows, turning to face his boyfriend with an innocent and confused expression. “something… happens to you? what do you-“

“if i die.”

death- it wasn’t something that they’d talked about much, but if kaito was bringing it up now, there must’ve been a good reason to do so. “ah… that.” he decided to let kaito continue as he looked back to the night sky, gripping the purple haired man’s hand a bit tighter.

“don’t go doin’ something stupid. i don’t want you to get yourself hurt.”

shuichi simply nodded, not knowing much else as for what to say. he wasn’t something that would easily be forgotten, but if it’s what kaito wanted…

“instead, when you miss me, look at the moon like we are right now.”

shuichi cocked his head again, feeling one tear fall. “why is that?”

kaito lightly laughed, trying to take away the sadness from what he was saying and replace it with his awkward himbo-ness.

“well, ‘cuz that’s where i’ll be. looking down on ya’. i’ll always be cheering for you, even if you can’t hear it.” he awkwardly giggled to help the tense air. “i’ll be watching from the moon.”

shuichi nodded, biting down on his lip to prevent a sob.

“it’ll all make sense in time, sidekick. i promise you that.”

shuichi just tried to stay focused on the moon, curling himself closer into kaito’s arms. kaito simply kissed the detective’s forehead, trying to deter from the sad topic from before.

“i’ll always love you, kaito.”

“yeah… but, i know that you’ll make the right decision on what to do if i die.”

“how can you be so sure?”

“because i know you, saishu. and i know that you will be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading   
> ily


End file.
